


Relief in a Cold Night

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gabriel Reyes short appearance, Running Away, Tension, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: No summary, just an annoucement at the end of the story





	Relief in a Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> Good News, I recently opened a Tumblr account where I answer questions, post pictures and well post my stories there too, bot mostly I answer questions, so if you may follow me,  
> my Tumblr is https://mistralthestoryteller.tumblr.com/  
> see you there :D

A few days after the Retaking of King’s Row in London, Overwatch was both frowned upon and commended for their selfless action; well the United Nations commended them. But the public, still had doubts

People going to hell and back, just to fight for the freedom of the innocent was a worthy reason for a big break

“Doc- *ahem* Angela, take this” Jack handed her a ticket, “Jack, what’s this?” looking at it, she saw that it was a plane ticket to Iceland, looking at Jack she smiled and hugged him, “So when do we leave?” looking at his watch, he smirked and said “tomorrow”

Going back to her room, Angela went through her closet to take out some clothes because this vacation was the break she needed, **_they_** needed, away from the tension, but as Jack said “We’re not out of woods yet” I doubt that this break will turn better

Running to her office to look at something, she noticed a note with Jack’s handwriting in it, and it says

_“Talk to you later”_

It was weird that he was all secretive of this, being Jack he might have told some friends especially Ana about this vacation, looking at her watch she saw that it was 4 pm, heading out, she saw Jack leaning at the wall, smiling

“So what’s the big deal with the notes?”

Shaking his head he held her hand and walked, “I just want to reflect about what happened in London, when that droid blew up on me”

“Never saw you that scared in my life, sorry about falling asleep after getting blown up” smiling, Angela leaned at him and said

“I guess if you died, I might really mean everything I said” Angela heard him gasp in surprise

“Angie, I never thought you wanted me dead” laughing she slapped Jack’s back, rubbing it he said “well on the serious note though, tomorrow we’ll leave for Iceland, I want you to be happy with me, just for a few days”

Gasping in surprise, Angela said “few days?” to which he nodded and said “Well a day will not be enough, so I took a few days off; I know Ana can cover up for me”

Angela’s smile widened as she asked “So, what are your plans in Iceland tomorrow?” she felt him lean beside her ear and kissed after saying “That’s classified”

Slapping him she said “Classified my ass” he showed her a side smile and said “It won’t be a surprise if I tell it right now, would I?”

Pouting her lips she shrugged it off and went on their way, “Before you go and fix your bags, we’ll leave at 4 AM, so that nobody will notice” nodding at him she retreated back to her room

Angela was folding a few days’ worth of clothes when she heard a ring from her phone, in the screen flashed Jack’s face and a number below it, answering it she said in a low “Hello”

“We’re leaving early” his voice was calm and happy, smiling to herself she dared ask “why are we leaving tonight?”

His voice went from calm to frustrated when he said “Something came up and wasn’t in the good mood to deal with it” a pregnant pause went on when he continued “Meet you outside”

Nodding to herself she quickly packed and went out, only to meet Reyes,

“Going on a vacation I see, planning on taking me with you?” frowning on Reyes, she said “No, and if you excuse me I have a plane to catch”

She walked passed Reyes who only shook his head and said “Is this about Jack” stopping in shock she asked “How- How did you know?”

“I know, because I saw a ticket on his table. And he’s not a good liar” looking at my luggage he said

“Oh and what’s that, a luggage what a huge coincidence. Where are you going?” his indirect insult was too much when Angela slapped Reyes, hard

“Ow. You wound me doc, I was just being nice” “Nice is not going to cut it Gabe” walking out, she quickly met with Jack who was waiting in the parking space

“What took you so long?” his voice was a little stressed out when Angela replied “I ran into a little snag. Nothing I can handle”

Looking at Jack, she can’t help but ask “Is there something wrong?” Jack shook his head and opened the trunk

“Luggage goes to the back, let’s go we’ve no time to waste” assisting her on putting the bags, they rode and once more she asked

“Jack. I don’t want to sound like a broken record but are yo-“she saw Jack’s hand tighten on the stirring wheel when he said in a raised voice “Jesus are we going to talk about this?”

Looking in concern, she heard him apologize under his sigh as he started the car and drove

What really happened a while ago that set off Jack? That was the question Angela was thinking off while she watched Jack drive, looking at the lonesome road, she fell asleep. She felt a kiss on her cheek as Jack woke her up

“Angie, wake up, we’re at the airport” the drive was just 15 minutes but she felt like it was a long one with Jack being stressed out. Opening the trunk, Jack took out their luggage and went inside the airport

There were no problems in the documentation, the X-ray was the only problem, small snag due to the handgun that Jack kept in his luggage, apologizing at the airport security, He took out his ID and quickly they were given a pass, complemented with the deepest apologies of the personnel.

Inside the plane, the stewardess assisted both Her and Jack in their seat, a first class seat, they sat down and there Jack smiled again “I thought I’d never see that since a while ago” she said

“Well, I can’t always be angry it’s just work did its best on stressing me out, but now we’re away, we can relax and have a good time together” he said as he squeezed Angela’s hands gently

‘It’s a long flight’ Angela thought to herself, grabbing a magazine, the first thing she saw was the title “Overwatch: in big scrutiny” and to her surprise, she saw his face in there covered in red ink crossed on his face. Putting the magazine back, she just held Jack’s hand and tried to sleep.

Her sleep was only a few hours when the captain spoke in the intercom.

“This is your captain speaking, we are arriving in Reykjavik in less than ten minutes, please fasten your seatbelts” waking Jack up, she told him to fasten his seatbelt; Jack saw that the time now was 4 AM.

The plane landed safely as they expected, the captain welcomed the passengers to the airport, and there Jack took the entire luggage and took off the plane

“Ah, Reykjavik, haven’t been here for a long time” Angela sighed, looking at the scenery, she smiled and saw clear skies, “we’re going to have a great time here, eh Jack?” he was too silent, when he focused his attention on Angela after she tapped on his shoulder, “Yeah” he half-laughed “We’ll have a good time”

Arriving at their hotel, they started unpacking when “Ja- aack” he pushed Angela at the bed, face to face and eye to eye, sharing the same breath, Jack closed in for the kiss but immediately pulled out and grunted

Both sitting in the bed, Angela asked “What’s wrong?” to which Jack barely answered with a “Nothing” he smiled and said “I’ll take a walk, I’ll be right back” noticing the sadness in his eyes, she took no time to realize the triptych of events that pushed him off to the limit

 _The losing of confidence of the public, the hesitation of UN to let him help and the growing animosity from Gabe,_ that’s what pushed him to the edge and made him edgy all throughout the day, scheming to comfort her stressed man, she planned on something that will make him smile.

Jack was at the rooftop of the hotel, looking at the afternoon sky, the orange hue, the relaxing sights and the serene scene that Jack drew out on his lonesome stay in the made him smile slightly, deciding that he had enough of the beautiful scenery; he went back to the room

The moment he opened his door, silence filled the room, confused Jack called out “Angela” walking at the suite that he rented, there was a whisper that called out for him “ _Jack_ ” the voice said, turning around, Jack said “Angela, this isn’t funny, where are you?”

 _“Jack”_ the voice called again, _“I’m at the bedroom. I’ll be waiting”_ stomping to the bedroom, he opened the door and saw that no one is in there, entering slowly, he called out for Angela and a sweet seductive whisper assaulted his ears “ _Jaaacckkk”_ the whisper send chills down his spine when a hand held him

Turning back he saw Angela who then leapt and rode Jack, kissing him torridly, disarmed by this, Jack only moaned and kissed her, hands holding her by her rump, her hands was cupping his cheeks as they slowly and sleekly went down on the buttons of his shirt

Slowly unbuttoning them, with a breathy sigh, she rubbed her hands on him, upon opening his button upped shirt, Jack with one hand unbuttoned hers with careful motion, Angela’s blouse fell to the ground, and with one hand, Jack unhooked her bra, leaving her to the grace of his warm calloused hands

Angela knowing that she can’t strip him down while she’s riding him, took off and sat at the bed as she eyed at him while undoing his belt. The delight on their eyes as they were doing their lusty deed was nothing compared to the nights that they’ve done this though the belt was the last thing that fell, she thought of something more fun.

“Tonight might be special” that’s what Jack was thinking on his mind, Angela though silent, stopped and went out, calling for him

“Jack if you please, come to the lounge” musing on his thoughts, Jack stepped outside and saw Angela sitting at the lounge chair clad only with her black underwear, she beckoned him, fingers curling, drawing his attention, Jack obliged and walked slowly at her

Hands covering her womanhood, Jack stared at it and went his eyes on Angela’s face, he was about to speak when she put her shushed him, slowly inserting her finger on his mouth, letting him suck pointer finger was a big tease because his tongue is playing with her finger

Picking Jack up by his chin, she nuzzled her nose on his, as she kissed him again. This time she allowed Jack to put his hands on her clothed crotch, rubbing it, he felt the intensity of her kiss deepen whenever his fingers brushed on her clit, god she was wet at that instant, having no second thoughts, he pulled her panties down and carried her bridal style as they switched places

Jack was now the one sitting in the lounge chair and she was on top of him, his hands wrapped on her waist, she straddled on Jack as her hands playfully unzipped his pants and pulled out his aching manhood, pleased at looking at his endowed length, she played with it. Hypersensitive with her hands playing him, she suddenly tightened her grasp at him and that made him flinch

“Hey now, we don’t need to be hard on this” Jack said, panting at the sudden rush of her holding tightly on his length stroking it up and down, she looked at Jack who was sweating bullets, “Do you like this?” she asked, he drew a shaky breath as Angela alternated the speed of her strokes, faster to slower, “Y-Yeah I….” before he can speak another word, a warmth embraced his dick, pupils dilating, Jack felt every nerve in his body crank up to maximum overdrive when Angela bobbed her head up and down, playing him with her tongue and nibbling the side of his length, carefully touching her hair, Jack held her as she went deeper and deeper, she was emitting a lusty gag whenever his manhood was touching the back of her throat.

She felt the intense desire to feel him; she stopped “Babe? What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned at her panting.

“You’re too big, I got tired” laughing at her statement, he saw her open the curtains, the majestic sight of the sky was worth all the time that Jack used on finding a great hotel to stay on.

“So…” he tapped on his lap, she walked towards him, sitting at the space of the chair, she kissed him and straddled him again, her wet cunt grinding on him, he felt her go down “god, this might be the best thing that happened since last night” only on their first day on vacation they’re getting hot in their suite, looking at her woman who was breathing heavily while painfully moving up and down, “Ja. Ja. That’s it baby, make me feel good” the intensity on the way she pronounced “ _Ja”_ was lustfully dark, as if coaxing him to thrust hard in her, which he obliged

The light of the afternoon sun gave their lust filled activity much more vehemence, as if the day was corresponding to what Jack wanted.

Thrusting faster, Jack felt a familiar sensation, when he asked Angela where to release it, “Jack…. Ja… do it inside, be happy, release everything” Angela who was on top started grinding hard, when Jack screamed in pleasure, filling her inside, she felt the warmth, that she wanted.

Angela felt like she overdosed in ecstasy her orgasm made her dig her nails on Jack’s back, drawing a little blood but why should he care? They both enjoyed it, her knees felt weak, and she felt exhausted but happy, so as Jack who smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips

“Thank you” he said, to which she replied “for you, it’s my pleasure” smiling she planted a kiss on his forehead and slept beside her loved one, exchanging good night kisses and with a tight and warm embrace, their cold night turned warm with love and relief.

~End

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Love this work? please do give Kudos, Want to be updated? subscribe. comments and suggestions are very well accepted, I'd be happy to answer it


End file.
